vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Agency Against Hank Wimbleton
|-|Grunt= |-|Agent= |-|A.T.P. Engineer= |-|A.T.P. Soldat= |-|Mag Agent: Torture= |-|Mag Agent: V2= |-|Mag Agent: V3= |-|Mag Agent: V4= |-|Mag Agent: V5= |-|G03LM Mk1= |-|G03LM Mk2= Summary The Agency Against Hank Wimbleton (A.A.H.W.) are the main antagonists of Madness Combat. An organization completely dedicated to killing Hank for no discernible reasons (beyond his regular, seemingly unmotivated killing sprees), the A.A.H.W. is prone to being slaughtered by their nemesis en masse despite all the effort they put into killing him. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, higher with weapons | 9-C, higher with weapons | At least 9-C, higher with weapons | At least 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A | At least 9-A Name: The A.A.H.W. (The Agency Against Hank Wimbleton) Origin: Madness Combat Classification: Organization Powers and Abilities: Skilled in the use of firearms and melee weapons | Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Resistance to Pain Manipulation for Mag Agents Attack Potency: Athlete level (While they are no match for Hank, they are still trained soldiers), Street level with weapons | Street level (Far superior to grunts, but still fodder to Hank, though they have grown stronger and stronger over the course of the series) | At least Street level (They can briefly hold their own against the likes of Hank, Sanford, Deimos, and Jesus, but invariably die anyways) | At least Small Building level (Superior in strength to Hank, and capable of easily clubbing him across a canyon. Wields a shotgun with 20kg slugs) | At least Small Building level (Superior to Mag Agent: Torture). | At least Small Building level (Comparable to other Mag Units) | At least Small Building level (Superior to GO3LM Mk1) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions (A grunt was able to deflect two bullets with a sword in Madness Combat 3 before dying) | Peak Human with Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with at least Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with at least Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with at least Supersonic reactions | Superhuman with at least Supersonic '''reactions | '''Superhuman with at least''' Supersonic reactions '''Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class 1, likely higher (Superior in strength to Hank, carrying a shotgun with 20kg slugs) | At least Class 1, likely higher (Stronger than Mag Agent: Torture, can easily rip large objects from the ground and crush others with them). | At least Class 1, likely higher (Comparable to Mag Agents) | At least Class 1, likely to be much higher (Superior to G03LM Mk1) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Street Class with weapons | Street Class | At least Street Class | At least Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class '''| At least '''Small Building Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Athlete level | Street level | At least Street level | At least Small Building level | At least Small Building level '| At least '''Small Building level '| At least '''Small Building level Stamina: Varies. Mag Agents are capable of fighting even after being shot in the face multiple times. Range: Melee range, further with melee weapons, Tens of Meters to Hundreds of Meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Any number of melee or ranged weapons. Intelligence: Varies. Agents and similar soldiers are supposed to be very disciplined and experienced tacticians in combat. Weaknesses: Grunts and Agents can be quite cowardly. Key: Grunts | Agents | A.T.P. Agents | Mag Agent: Torture | Advanced Mag Agents '''| '''G03LM Mk1 | G03LM Mk2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Madness Combat Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Giants Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Internet Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Newgrounds